Conventionally, as for tailoring an outerwear of outfit, it is devised so that the outfit (outer wear) tailored while devising cutting of parts for sewing can be easily worn and that motion can be easily done in wearing the outfit.
For example, in the invention of Japanese Patent No. 4779085, based on an upper pattern formed by integrally cutting a collar portion and right and left sleeve portions and a lower pattern formed by integrally cutting a front body and a rear body, garment is formed by suitably joining a joining line of the collar portion in each pattern and a joining line of the left front body. Thereby, it can be provided the garment that weight saving thereof is realized, motion of wearer is not restrained, mobility is good and comfort with excellent workability and safety is good.
Further, in the invention of Japanese Patent No. 4537553, an arm member continuously formed to an upper portion of the front body and the back body is divided in a front arm member, a back arm member and a lower arm member, thereby a sleeve is formed from at least three members. Further, a shape of each arm member is curved in a predetermined direction, and the front body and a side edge portion attached to the back body are made in an intersecting state with an acute angle, thereby intersecting portion with an acute angle becomes a gusset, as a result, clearance necessary for motion is formed in a sewing state.
As mentioned, by cutting according to the above, the sleeve portion is formed into a three-dimensional shape near a curve state in which an elbow is lightly bent and an arm is put out obliquely forward in a lower direction, thereby wearing feeling of the outerwear becomes good against motion in the front, rear, left and right direction of the arm.